Last Flower
by Kuhaku
Summary: Dia.. Pemuda itu suka sekali dengan bunga. Entah.. sejak kapan ia suka.. Entah.. Karena apa ia suka bunga. Mawar adalah bunga favoritnya, sedang Lili adalah bunga favorit kekasihnya. Selama ini, ia selalu mengirim Lili. Namun, untuk yang terakhir ini.. Boleh kah.. Ia mengirim Mawar? Karena ini.. Yang terakhir kalinya.. AkaKuro, DLDR, warnings inside


Aku.. suka bunga. Warnanya indah, baunya harum, begitu cantik. Bunga favoritku adalah mawar merah. Mau tahu kenapa? Karena mawar itu mengingatkanku pada sosok orang yang paling ku sayangi di dunia ini. Sosoknya yang elegan bak mawar, begitu indah. Berduri, menutup dirinya pada dunia, seolah tak mau di dekati oleh siapapun.

Siapa sangka aku dapat membuka hatinya yang sekeras baja itu? Tak ada yang menyangka bahkan aku sendiri. Merah itu warna favoritnya, yang tanpa sadar juga menjadi warna favoritku. Mengapa, aku berpikir. Mengapa tanpa sadar aku bisa menyukai merah? Ah.. aku tahu.. itu pasti.. karena aku begitu mencintainya..

Entah.. sejak kapan aku begitu suka dengan bunga. Mungkin.. karena ibuku suka berkebun? Atau.. karena ia memuji rumah kecil yang penuh bunga ini? Entahlah.. aku tak tahu pastinya.

Entah.. sejak kapan aku tak pernah lagi mengurus halaman itu. Mungkin.. sejak orang itu pergi dari hadapanku? Atau karena.. aku tidak bisa? Entahlah.. aku tak tahu kepastiannya.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Flower<strong>

**AkaKuro**

**Romance, tragedy, angst**

**Rate T**

**Warning!: AU, OOC, slash, yaoi, BL, gaje, un-betaed, chardeath**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi seorang**

**.**

**dan cerita ini asli ide dari Kuhaku**

* * *

><p>Angin berhembus pelan, menambah damai suasana yang sudah sepi. Daun yang jatuh berguguran terbang tersapu angin sepoi-sepoi. Seorang pemuda duduk manis di bangku kayu taman. Melempar pandangan ke sekitar, menikmatinya selagi bisa. Tak ada satu pun orang di sana, namun itulah yang justru membuatnya senang. Ia lebih senang sendirian, di tempat yang sunyi menikmati waktu senggangnya sendirian.<p>

Kembali angin berhembus pelan, membelai wajah pemuda tadi. Surai birunya bergerak terterpa angin, melambai dengan indah sebelum kembali ke posisinya semula. Senyum tipis nan manis menghiasi wajah pemuda itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku taman, mengencangkan jaket dan syal merah yang ia kenakan. Sudah masuk pertengahan musim dingin, dan lebih ia tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan udara dingin. Ia menggosok kedua tangannya bersamaan, mencari setitik kehangatan.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan apik. Pemberian kekasihnya di ulang tahunnya yang ke-19. Kembali ia tersenyum, mengingat sosok kekasihnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Pemuda bersurai biru itu kembali memandang ke sekitar taman sebelum akhirnya berdiri, hendak kembali sebelum hari semakin gelap dan semakin dingin. Ia berjalan, menyusuri jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu alam dan masuk ke dalam gedung putih bertingkat 20 itu.

.: The Last Flower :.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu duduk manis di atas tempat tidur ditemani selimut hangat yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan tak lupa sebuah novel di pangkuannya. Sesekali manik secerah langit musim panas itu melirik ke luar jendela, menatap salju putih bersih yang jatuh dari langit perlahan sebelum kembali berkutat dengan novel di hadapannya. Tak lama lagi matahari akan terbenam di barat, langit di luar pun berwarna jingga. Pemuda bersurai biru itu tersenyum tipis menikmati pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan alam padanya. Terlalu sibuk memandang ke luar, ia bahkan tak sadar ada orang lain yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Kuroko?"

Pemuda bersurai biru itu menengok begitu namanya dipanggil, Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang pemuda bersurai hijau berdiri di depan tempat tidurnya, Midorima Shintarou.

"Ah, Midorima-kun, doumo.."

Midorima menghela nafas. "Melamun lagi, huh?"

Kuroko hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Ia memasang pembatas pada novelnya kemudian ia letakkan novel itu di rak kecil berwarna putih di samping tempat tidur. Jika Midorima datang ke sini, hanya satu artinya. Pemeriksaan rutin.

Kuroko menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bantal putih di atas tempat tidur. Midorima pun menyiapkan alat yang ia gunakan untuk memeriksa Kuroko. Beberapa gumaman keluar dari mulut Midorima selagi ia memeriksa Kuroko.

"Hm, bagus. Tidak ada masalah."

Kuroko mendongak, menatap wajah penuh keraguan milik dokter pribadinya. Ia mendengus. "Jangan berbohong, Midorima-kun."

Midorima menatap wajah Kuroko, diam tak langsung membalas perkataan Kuroko. Ia melirik ke arah vas bunga yang ada di pojok ruangan, seolah itu adalah pemandangan paling menarik.

"Ah, hari ini Lili putih?"

Kuroko sekilas melirik vas berisi serangkai bunga Lili putih yang masih segar di pojok ruangan kemudian kembali menatap Midorima. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Midorima-kun."

Midorima melirik Kuroko dari ujung matanya. Ia akhirnya menyerah, menghela nafas. Kuroko mendengus lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Tak usah berbohong lagi, Midorima-kun."

Sejenak Midorima memandang papan hitam di hadapannya, kemudian menatap Kuroko. Beberapa kali ia lakukan hal itu, membuat Kuroko semakin tak sabar.

"Midorima-kun, ayolah.."

"Tapi.."

Kuroko melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada."Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku kan sudah tahu semua, apalagi yang harus kau sembunyikan?"

"Bukan.. bukannya kusembunyikan-nodayo. Tapi—"

"Sudahlah, lagipula ini tubuhku sendiri, masa aku tidak berhak tahu?" paksa Kuroko.

"Ya sudah." Midorima pun pasrah setelah dipaksa oleh Kuroko. Ia menyerahkan catatan pemeriksaan Kuroko untuk dibaca.

Kedua pupilnya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengikuti arah tulisan yang tercetak rapi di atas kertas putih milik Midorima.

"Hngg.." Kuroko menggumam sambil mengangguk-angguk pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian mendongak, menatap pemuda di depannya sambil menyerahkan papan hitam itu. "Arigatou, Midorima-kun."

Dokter muda bersurai hijau itu hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menerima papan hitam miliknya. Ia kembali melirik vas berisi bunga Lili di pojok ruangan sebelum menatap Kuroko.

"Jaa, istirahatlah. Jangan terlalu capek."

Kuroko membalas perkataan Midorima dengan anggukan kecil. Ia mengambil novel yang belum selesai ia baca dan menekuninya kembali.

Drrt! Drrt!

Ponsel birunya bergetar. Kuroko menutup novel di pangkuannya dan meraih ponsel biru miliknya yang ia letakkan di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Ia membuka pesan yang masuk. Ekspresi wajah manis itu berubah, ia tampak sangat bahagia begitu melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya, kekasihnya.

"Sei-kun!"

Dengan cepat ia buka pesan dari kekasihnya. Oh, betapa rindunya ia dengan kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuuro. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak akhir kelas 1 SMA. Jadi kira-kira, sudah 6 tahun mereka berpacaran. Akashi yang merupakan penerus grup Akashi harus menjalani penugasan di New York selama setahun ini.

Mereka pun juga punya kebiasaan. Jika Kuroko ulang tahun, maka Akashi akan mengirim sebuket bunga Mawar merah padanya, sebaliknya, jika Akashi berulang tahun maka Kuroko akan mengirimkan sebuket bunga Lili putih, bunga favorit kekasihnya. Begitu juga dengan valentine, mereka akan saling memberikan bunga, selalu bunga walau mungkin ada hadiah lain.

From: Sei-kun

To: Tetsuya

Subject: none

[ Tetsuya, kau sedang apa di sana? Tidur?]

Kuroko tersenyum kecil membaca pesan dari kekasihnya. Tak biasanya ia akan berbasa-basi, selalu saja straight to the point . Kuroko pun mengetik balasan kepada kekasihnya.

From: Tetsuya

To: Sei-kun

Subject: none

[Tidak, aku sedang membaca, lagipula di sini sore kok. Sei-kun sedang apa?]

* * *

><p>From: Sei-kun<p>

To: Tetsuya

Subject: none

[Tetsuyaaaa….]

Ingin rasanya Kuroko tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah membaca pesan dari kekasihnya. Ia tahu benar, dari cara kekasihnya mengetik pesan ia sedang masuk mode manjanya. Kuroko pun membalas pesan Akashi sambil menahan tawa.

From: Tetsuya

To: Sei-kun

Subject: manja

[Ada apa? Sei-kun tumben masuk mode manja.. sedang apa di sana?]

* * *

><p>From: Sei-kun<p>

To: Tetsuya

Subject: re:manja

[Mou.. aku capek, Tetsuya.]

* * *

><p>From: Tetsuya<p>

To: Sei-kun

Subject: re:re:manja

[Heheh, pasti pekerjaan ya? Sei-kun jangan lupa makan, tidur juga teratur]

* * *

><p>From: Sei-kun<p>

To: Tetsuya

Subject: re:re:re:manja

[Mhm. Ah, aku harus meeting dulu. Jaa, Tetsuya. Aishiteru yo ]

* * *

><p>Kuroko tak membalas pesan terakhir dari kekasihnya, ia hanya tersenyum dengan semburat merah menghiasi paras manisnya. Ia perlahan mencium layar ponselnya.<p>

Tes!

"Ah.."

Kuroko memegang hidungnya, darah segar mengalir dari hidungnya. Kuroko segera meraih kotak tissue di rak kecil samping tempat tidur rumah sakit, berusaha menghentikan darah yang keluar. Ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menutup hidungnya dengan beberapa lembar tissue.

Kuroko terus mempertahankan posisinya, kedua matanya memejam. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

'Sei-kun.. apa.. kita bisa bertemu? Sekali.. lagi..'

Air mata perlahan meleleh, Kuroko tetap memejamkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya pening, ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada bantal di atas tempat tidur. Sudah 1 tahun terakhir ini ia mengidap leukemia, kanker darah. Kau tahu apa? Sialnya lagi penyakitnya sudah sampai stadium akhir. Kuroko tersenyum pahit, ia ingin sekali saja bertemu dengan kekasihnya, selagi ia masih bisa.

Kuroko membuka matanya, ia melirik kalender yang ada di rak kecil samping tempat tidur. 15 Desember, sebentar lagi kekasihnya akan berulang tahun yang ke-21. Ia tersenyum kecil, membiarkan fantasinya berkeliaran.

'Apa ya.. yang bisa kuberikan pada Sei-kun? Ini.. mungkin yang terakhir..' batinnya.

Kuroko memandang salju di luar, dengan kepala masih ia sandarkan. Darah masih belum berhenti mengalir, ia tambah pening. Kuroko memejamkan matanya, hendak tidur.

'Sei-kun..'

….::::****::::….

"Midorima-kun.. ayolah.."

Ia melirik Kuroko. "Tidak, Kuroko." Pemuda bersurai hijau itu kembali berkutat dengan data-data di hadapannya.

"Kenapa?"

Midorima menghela nafas. "Tubuhmu ini sangat lemah, dan kau mau pergi ke luar rumah sakit? Jangan bercanda." Kata Midorima sambil mendengus.

Kuroko mendecak. "Ayolah.. hanya sebentar!"

Midorima melirik Kuroko dari sudut matanya. "Memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan –nodayo?"

Kuroko melirik jendela, memperhatikan salju yang turun perlahan. Ia menjawab Midorima dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Aku.. ingin membeli hadiah untuk Sei-kun."

"Ah, ya.. kau benar. Sebentar lagi Akashi akan berulang tahun."

"Ya, kan? Karena itu… aku mau pergi!" rengek Kuroko.

"Tapi tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi keluar." Midorima menatap Kuroko sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ayolah.. sebentar saja.. Midorima-kun.."

Midorima mengacak surai hijaunya kesal, ia mendecakkan lidah. "Ya sudah, tapi hanya sebentar. Dan itu tergantung kondisi tubuhmu."

Kedua mata Kuroko berbinar. "Honto?!"

Midorima mengangguk. "Ya, hanya sekali ini saja."

Kuroko pun membalas dengan anggukan penuh semangat. "Arigatou, Midorima-kun."

….::::****::::….

"Sudah belum? Kau ini.. lama sekali -nodayo?" protes Midorima.

Kuroko menoleh. "Belum, Midorima-kun. Mou.. jangan marah padaku."

Midorima menghela nafas. "Ya sudah. Cepatlah, kau bisa sakit lagi."

Kuroko mengangguk kecil, ia kembali berbincang dengan penjaga toko. Siang ini, Midorima mengambil cuti untuk menemani Kuroko yang ingin membeli hadiah untuk kekasihnya. Tepat besok, 20 Desember, Akashi akan berulang tahun. Tepat besok juga, Akashi akan kembali ke Jepang. Tak bisa dilukiskan betapa bahagianya Kuroko, ia begitu rindu dengan kekasihnya.

Beberapa kali sempat Akashi mengusulkan untuk mereka berhubungan lewat video call namun, tentu saja Kuroko menolak. Akashi tentu akan melihat, berbagai alat yang dipasang di tubuh Kuroko, infus, iv, serta bangunan rumah sakit akan terlihat jelas tentu.

Kuroko akhirnya selesai, ia mendatangi Midorima. "Midorima-kun aku sudah selesai."

Midorima menoleh. "Bagus, kita pulang sekarang."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku belum selesai."

Midorima mengerang frustasi. "Apalagi yang kurang? Kita sudah di sini sejak 4 jam lalu, kau tahu?"

Kuroko hanya bisa meringis, tertawa canggung. "Aku.. mau membuat sesuatu yang special buat Sei-kun."

"Ya, ya.. terserah saja.. cepat-nodayo."

Mereka pun kembali berjalan menyusuri pertokoan kecil di pinggir jalan, Kuroko mencari toko yang tepat.

"Ah, itu dia.." tunjuk Kuroko.

Midorima melihat arah yang ditunjuk Kuroko. "florist?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Midorima-kun mau ikut masuk? Aku hanya sebentar saja, sih.. tidak lama."

"Aku harus masuk, bahaya kalau kau sampai pingsan di dalam."

Kuroko cemberut. "_Mou_.. kan hanya sebentar."

Midorima memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Terserah kau saja."

Midorima pun mengikuti Kuroko masuk ke dalam florist itu. Interior dalam begitu menakjubkan, bukan menakjubkan karena mewah, Midorima terpesona dengan betapa damainya toko itu. Dengan cat dinding krem hampir putih, sebuah kipas angin berputar pelan di langit-langit, berbagai jenis bunga tertata rapi di dalam ember besi kecil dan beberapa ada di dalam keranjang rotan yang diletakkan di atas meja. Meja kayu berwarna coklat gelap menghiasi bagian dalam toko itu. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu, warnanya agak gelap.

"Ah! Kuu-chan!"

Midorima menoleh, mendengar suara melengking. Ia melihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan belah tengah mengenakan bando yang membuat poninya naik ke atas, menyapa Kuroko dengan terlalu ceria.

"Ah, Takao-kun."

"Tumben, dengan siapa?"

Kuroko melirik Midorima yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ini? Ini dokter pribadiku di rumah sakit."

"A.. ah… Takao Kazunari." Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangan, hendak menjabat Midorima.

"Midorima Shintarou." Midorima membalas sambutan tangan Takao.

"Jaa, Kuu-chan hari ini mau bunga apa?"

Kuroko tampak melihat-lihat ke sekitar. "Hnn.. ada mawar merah dan lili, tidak?"

"Ah, ada! Di belakang, ayo.. ikut aku.."

Kuroko mengangguk. Midorima dan Kuroko pun mengikuti Takao dari belakang, mereka diajak ke bagian belakang toko. Tak jauh beda, bagian belakangnya sama damainya dengan bagian utama toko. Namun, lebih banyak jenis bunga yang ada di sini.

"Uwa.. jenis ini.. baru datang, Takao-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menganggumi sebuah keranjang rotan berisi beberapa tangkai mawar. Entahlah, warnanya begitu menarik perhatian. Merah, namun dengan biru transparan? Cantik sekali. Mata Kuroko berbinar.

Takao terkekeh kecil melihat Kuroko. "Benar, itu jenis baru.

"Cantiknya.."

"Baru saja datang tadi pagi. Frozen Love."

Dua kata itu menarik perhatian Kuroko. "Frozen Love?"

Takao mengangguk. "Yup! Karena mawar ini tumbuhnya ketika musim dingin saja, perkebunan milik pamanku yang mengirimnya, kata mereka ini jenis baru."

"Cantik sekali.. Aku mau beli ini.."

"Ah ya, kau tahu, Kuu-chan? Bunga ini bisa diabadikan!" pekik Takao girang.

"Diabadikan?"

Takao mengangguk. "Bunga ini akan dimasukkan ke dalam tabung, kemudian ada cairan khusus yang bisa membuatnya tetap seperti sedia kala."

"Honto? Aku mau.."

"Jaa, butuh berapa?"

Kuroko memperhatikan, di dalam keranjang rotan ada seikat bunga isinya 16 tangkai. "Humm.. satu untuk diabadikan, dan ah, Takao-kun, bisakah aku pesan yang 15 tangkai untuk buket?"

"Tentu bisa! Akan kubuatkan dulu."

"Tapi, buketnya ku ambil besok, ya?"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Takao.

"Biar masih segar.." ujar Kuroko sambil memandangi bunga mawar itu.

Takao terdiam, ia kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah." Takao kemudian melangkah keluar, hendak mengambil wadah untuk bunganya.

Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya, memandang Midorima yang sedari tadi diam saja. "Midorima-kun, aku.. punya permintaan."

Midorima menatap Kuroko. "Permintaan apa?"

"A.. Akan kuberitahukan di rumah sakit saja." Kuroko kembali membalikkan tubuhnya.

'Apa.. yang ia inginkan?' batin Midorima.

Tak lama, Takao kembali dengan wadah berisi carian bening serta bunga mawar yang dimaksud tadi. Takao pun memasukkannya ke dalam kantung kemudian Kuroko membayar bunga itu serta buket yang akan ia ambil besok.

"Jaa, Kuu-chan!" Takao melambaikan tangannya pada Kuroko.

….::::****::::….

"Japan Airlines dari New York, telah mendarat. Pintu akan segera dibuka."

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menarik koper hitamnya yang besar. Ia melempar pandangannya ke sekitar, Jepang. Ia begitu rindu terhadap tempat kelahirannya ini, terutama pada kekasihnya. Ia mengerutkan alisnya.

'Aneh… mana Tetsuya?' batin Akashi, nama pemuda itu, Akashi Seijuuro.

"Seijuuro-sama.."

Akashi menoleh, mendapati supir pribadinya membungkuk.

"Ah, Tanaka. Antarkan aku ke rumah Tetsuya."

Tanaka mengangguk, ia kemudian mengangkat koper Akashi, sedang Akashi berjalan dibelakang, menuju ke tempat mobilnya diparkir. Akashi duduk di bangku belakang, sedang supirnya melajukan mobil keluar dari airport.

Drrt! Drrt!

Ponsel Akashi di dalam saku bergetar. Ia membuka pesan yang masuk, berharap itu adalah pesan dari Tetsuya-nya.

From: Shintarou

To: Akashi

Subject: sekarang

[Kau sudah sampai di Jepang? Kalau sudah lebih baik kau ke rumah sakit sekarang.]

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Rumah sakit? Kenapa ia harus ke rumah sakit? Siapa yang sakit?

Akashi membelalakkan matanya. 'Jangan-jangan..'

"Tanaka, kita pergi ke Midori Hospital, sekarang." Perintah Akashi.

"Baik, Seijuuro-sama."

….::::****::::….

"Shintarou!"

Midorima menoleh, mendapati sosok yang ia kenal berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Ah, akhirnya kau sampai." Midorima membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Akashi.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku ke sini?"

"Ah, sebelum itu, otanjoubi omedeto, Akashi."

Akashi terdiam, ia lupa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. "Ah, benar.. hari ini aku ulang tahun. Arigatou, Shintarou."

Midorima mengangguk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memintaku ke sini, huh?"

"…" Midorima diam, ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. "Ikut aku." Ujarnya.

Akashi diam, ia penasaran, ia pun mengikuti Midorima dari belakang. Mereka berdua naik lift, menuju ke lantai bawah, kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil hitam milik Midorima. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Midorima segera melajukan mobilnya.

….::::****::::….

"A.. apa ini.."

Midorima diam, ia menunduk.

"Shintarou! Jawab! Apa maksudmu?! Apa ini?!" Akashi mencengkram kerah kemeja hitam Midorima.

"Itu.. seperti yang kau lihat, Akashi."

"Bohong! Kau berbohong Shintarou!" Akashi melotot, menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul Midorima.

"Aku tidak bohong, Akashi. Dia.. Kuroko sudah tidak ada."

Akashi mengendurkan cengkraman tangannya, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Menggeleng beberapa kali. "Tidak.. kau berbohong, Shintarou.."

"Aku tidak berbohong, Akashi."

"…"

"Kau tunggulah di sini sebentar." Midorima kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Akashi sendirian di depan batu nisan Kuroko.

Akashi jatuh terduduk di bawah, ia mengelus nisan Kuroko. "Tetsuya.. kenapa.. kenapa kau.. Tetsuya.. kembalilah.."

Tak lama, Midorima kembali. "Berdirilah, Akashi."

"Jangan memberi tahuku apa yang harus kulakukan, Shintarou."

Midorima menghela nafas panjang. "Berdiri, kau seorang Akashi."

"Diam. Kau pergi saja, tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Kembali Midorima menghela nafas. Ia meletakkan sebuket bunga dan sebuah kantung berwarna merah dengan garis biru. "Ini, dari Kuroko. Aku pergi dulu." Midorima pun berlalu, kembali meninggalkan Akashi sendirian.

Akashi melirik benda yang diletakkan Midorima, ia meraih buket bunga dan kantung itu, melihat isinya. Akashi mengeluarkan sebuah tabung bening berisi mawar.

"Cantik.. perlahan ia mengelus permukaan tabung itu. Akashi kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dalam kantung tadi.

Dear Sei-kun,

Doumo, Sei-kun..

Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku baik-baik saja.. umm, mungkin tidak? Entahlah..

Nee, Sei-kun gomenne.. aku tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahun ke-21 Sei-kun.. aku hanya bisa memberikan hadiah untuk Sei-kun. Ah, mawar itu cantik, bukan? Kata Takao-kun namanya "Frozen Love" karena tumbuh di musim dingin. Benar-benar warna yang cantik, ku harap Sei-kun suka dengan hadiah terakhir yang kuberikan.

Ah, Sei-kun jangan sedih nee? Kalau aku tidak ada di sebelah Sei-kun sekarang. Mungkin, kita akan bertemu lagi – ah tidak, tidak mungkin.. sudah pasti. Aku ingin memastikan kita akan bertemu lagi, tapi.. nee Sei-kun.. sekarang aku tidak ada.. aku ingin kau mencari kebahagianmu. Tapi.. boleh aku minta suatu hal? Kalau.. kalau suatu hari nanti kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai.. onegai.. jangan lupakan aku..

Jangan lupakan aku, nee? Dan.. jangan lupakan kenangan kita, memori itu semua.. semuanya selalu simpan, onegai..Terakhir, gomen aku .. tidak bisa mengucapkan kata cinta yang terakhir secara langsung padamu, Sei-kun.

Aishiteru yo, zutto..

Kuroko Tetsuya

Air mata tumpah seketika itu, Akashi tak dapat menahan kepedihan di hatinya. Kuroko.. Kuroko sudah.. tidak ada di sisinya.

Akashi meraih buket bunga mawar yang sama dengan yang ada di dalam tabung. 15 tangkai, I'm deeply sorry.

"Kenapa.. kenapa meminta maaf.. Tetsuya.."

Salju perlahan turun, menemani sosok Akashi yang duduk di beton memeluk buket bunga mawar itu.

"Tetsuya.. arigatou.."

* * *

><p>Aah.. aku tahu sekarang… sejak kapan..<p>

Sejak kapan aku suka bunga? Aah.. pasti sejak aku kenal dengannya.. sejak aku mencium parfum itu ditubuhnya..

Sejak kapan aku.. tidak mengurus kebun itu? Aah.. pasti sejak.. aku tidak sanggup lagi.. ahh.. sejak kapan.. aku suka merah? Sejak aku jatuh cinta terlalu dalam padanya..

Arigatou

Sei-kun..

Aishiteru yo..

zutto

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: gomen, minna -_- ni author update dari HP dan jeng jeng.. Hancur. '-' Author aja di sini emosi.. Susah bgt buat edit di HP ;_; akhirnya, yang biasa bahasa Jepang dlm italic di fanfic ini cuma bisa straight kayak biasa ._. Gomenne kalau fanfic ini jadi kurang maksimal.. Habis.. Laptop author tu rusak.. Mau pinjem punya papa tapi abis di install ulang :v okeh.. Bhay! Selamat menunggu update-an Secret Love yg chap 5~ author usahain bsk Rabu update. <strong>


End file.
